gekirangerfandomcom-20200215-history
Lesson 30: The Sei-Sei de Dou-dou Woman
is the thirtieth episode of Juken Sentai Gekiranger. It concludes the mini-arc about the Virtuous Beast Sword setting up the next arc in Beast Origin Village, while further revealing Mele's temptations to protect Rio by way of her connection with Long. Synopsis Mele's feelings of fair play are tested when Long forces her to kidnap Ken's sister in order to gain the Virtuous Beast Sword for Rio. Plot When Mele returns to the Rin Jū Hall after finding the SoZyuTo's whereabouts, she finds Rio fighting Maku and forced to reveal how strong he became. However, even with Dorinki, Rio is still unable to best Maku in combat. At the last second, Mele intervenes by shielding Rio, promising him that she will retrieve the SoZyuTo if he stands down for now. Rio reluctantly accept defeat and soon was in a cell while Maku ponders a suitable punishment. At SCRTC, though offered the SoZyuTo, Sha-Fu allows Ken to keep it. However, the rest of the team scolded Ken for having sold it in the first place and his laidback nature. He escapes to meet Sachiko and give her a birthday present, noticing Mele watching him. Once Sachiko leaves, Mele demands the SoZyuTo from Ken, preferring to win it in a fight. But the other Gekirangers intervene and Mele leaves just as Jan senses a "Zowa-Zowa". This leads the team to the new Chouda born from his parent's final Ringi and thus immune to the all attacks but Geki Chopper's. Just as he was about to finish the Beast-Man, Ken sees Sachiko, only to realize it is someone else who tells him that Mele kidnapped the real Sachiko and that she will be returned in exchange for the SoZyuTo. Knocking out Gou, Ken arrives to where Mele is holding his sister hostage, offering that they finish their fight to settle this. Mele accepts and over-powers Ken, who wins barely and Mele accepts defeat. However, Long's prodding forces Mele to send Sachiko to a watery grave and steal the SoZyuTo from Ken. Upon realizing what she has just done, she begins to burn Dorinki, much to Long's approval. After finding Sachiko saved by Gou, Ken and Gou arrive back at the battle with Chouda. The five Gekirangers overwhelm Chouda with their multiple attacks, ending with Geki Chopper's Many-Many Slash. When Chouda uses Wicked Body Overpowering Heavenly Change, the Super Gekirangers defeat him in Geki Fire. Though Ken was ashamed of losing the SoZyuTo, Sha-Fu ensures him that he and the other Kensei will handle it as Mele returns to the Rin Jū Hall, freeing Rio as they both go to the Beast Origin Village. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 34, *'Pre-Credits': The Five Gekirangers *Sachiko and Ken in this episode contemplate going to lunch at Dino House, the main restaurant of Abaranger **While typically mentioned in the Vs. movies, this is one of the very few times it is mentioned in an actual Sentai series outside a Vs. movie that is not Abaranger itself. DVD releases Juken Sentai Gekiranger Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Lesson 29: Guda-Guda Here-Here! Shopping, Lesson 30: The Sei-Sei de Dou-dou Woman, Lesson 31: We Muni-Muni!, and Lesson 32: Zowangi-Zowango! The Gathering, Beast Origin Village. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/geki.html References See Also Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa